My script idea
by StephGorringe
Summary: My script idea was for a Media piece i had done last year and my idea as a whoe was inspired by the film Taken, but the part I've written is just where the 3 main characters meet at the airport.


Author's note: I have no idea why some of this is bigger then the rest, it must have happened when I was sortiing it out on Word...Stupid thing1 Anyway, enjoy :)- Steph

Ext - AIRPORT TERMINAL DROP-OFF POINT - DAY

A grey Volkswagen Touran pulls up to the drop-off point and out emerges KARA (in her late teens/ early 20s, about 5'6" in height, wearing Converse All-star shoes, ripped skinny jeans, a Combichrist T-shirt , a plain black hoodie, a long leather coat and glasses carrying a Slipknot over the shoulder bag), JADE (same age as Kara, but about 5'3" in height, wearing Converse All-star shoes, skinny jeans, a white blouse, a lime green cardigan and a beige hooded coat carrying a small purple backpack) and JAMES (in his 40s, about 6'3" in height, wearing Doc Martens, black trousers, black T-shirt and a black bomber jacket) and the trio all walk around to the boot.

JADE

(Excitedly hugging KARA)

I can't believe it, we're finally going to Australia, whoop.

KARA

I know, I paid for it all! Ooh, don't forget there are some places I'd really like to go to, like AC/DC Lane in Melbourne and pay my respects to Bon Scott and Heath Ledger in Fremantle.

JADE

Don't forget going to Australia Zoo too.

KARA

Oh yeah, I forgot, doh.

KARA slaps her forehead and pulls a funny face, which makes JADE laugh.

JAMES

(Opening the boot of the car)

Sounds like you two have a bucket list for your trip before going onto the rest of your bucket list.

JADE

(Getting out her green suitcase)

Well, it's more of a to-do list, actually

JAMES

(Sarcastically)

Oh I'm sorry, beat me.

KARA gently punches JAMES on the shoulder before picking up her turquoise suitcase out of the boot of the car.

JAMES then closes the boot and assists JADE and KARA with putting their suitcases onto the pavement.

JAMES

Well, enjoy yourselves in Australia. Kara, don't forget to send me a post card too.

KARA

I will dad. I'll make sure I'll send one from every place we visit.

JAMES

Also, stay out of trouble and don't talk to strangers.

JADE rolls her eyes when JAMES says that and KARA looks at JADE.

KARA

Dad is serious Jade. We don't want anything bad happening to us.

JADE

Ok

There's a bit of an awkward silence between the three, and then KARA breaks it.

KARA

(Holding the handle of her suitcase)

Well, we'd better be off. Got to go check in and all that.

JAMES

Well, come here and give me a hug then.

KARA then takes her hand off of the suitcase and reluctantly walks over and gives JAMES a hug. After KARA, JADE goes over and gives JAMES a brief hug.

KARA and JADE

(Waving to James as he starts to walk to the car)

Bye, see you in a few months' time.

JAMES

(Turning around and waving back)

Bye, be safe.

JAMES finally gets in the car and drives off leaving KARA and JADE to drag their suitcases into the airport terminal.

INT airport, DAY

KARA and JADE then go through the standard procedure of: checking in and getting rid of their suitcases and getting their boarding passes, queuing up for passport control, going and getting x-rayed by the metal detectors and having their bags x-rayed, then finally entering the waiting/ shopping area to see where their flight will be taking off from.

JADE

(Jumping up and down in joy)

We're in, whoo.

KARA

(Sighing)

And now we have to wait.

AIRPORT ANNOUNCER

(O.S)

We regret to announce that the 13:50 flight to Sydney, Australia has been delayed by 3 hours, due to the weather, causing the wings of the plane to freeze, and they need de-frosting.

KARA throws her arms in the air almost hits JADE

KARA

Great, just what we need, typical British bloody weather!

JADE

(Looking around at the shops and restaurants)

Well what do we do now?

KARA shrugs her shoulders in response and looks around. After a little while, KARA pulls out her mobile and texts JAMES to let him know that the flight has been delayed and will text him again when it's been sorted.

INT – OUTSIDE SHOPS - DAY

Montage of JADE and KARA then wander around the shops and eventually get something to eat in a burger restaurant.

INT – IN FRONT OF DEPARTURE BOARD - DAY

We see JADE and KARA sitting in front of the departure board and eat their food and there is another passenger reading a book (ISAAC). ISAAC is in his late 30, early 40s and is quite good-looking and is wearing brown boots, black trousers and a New Zealand All Blacks rugby t-shirt. They see that the delay time as shortened but about 15 minutes. KARA pulls one of the fairly large books she has out of her bag.

KARA

I know bringing a book would come in handy.

JADE

(Looking at KARA, puzzled)

What book is it?

KARA

(Showing JADE the book)

The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

ISAAC overhears KARA saying that, so he puts the book marker back in his book, closes it and turns around to the girls.

ISAAC

(In a New Zealand accent)

Say, how far have you got with The Fellowship then?

KARA

(In response to ISAAC's question)

Not that far. I've not long got to the part where Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn are on their way to Rivendell after Frodo got stabbed by the Witch King.

ISAAC

(Nodding his head)

Ah ok. I take it you have seen the films?

JADE

Kara here (JADE pokes KARA on the shoulder) has the trilogy in the extended box set thingies.

ISAAC

(Looking at KARA)

Really? Cool. So is this your first time going to Australia then?

KARA

(Putting her book back in the bag)

Yep, what about you then, is this your first time going then, err

ISAAC

The name's Isaac. And no, I actually have a place there.

All three exchange handshakes

JADE

Are you from Australia Isaac?

KARA

He sounds more like a Kiwi to me.

JADE

(Looking at KARA)

Kiwi? I swear that's a fruit.

ISAAC

(Laughing in response to JADE)

It is, but it's also a nickname for people who live in New Zealand. Didn't you know that?

JADE

No actually.

KARA

Well besides the accent, I could tell Isaac is a Kiwi, as he's wearing a New Zealand All Blacks rugby t-shirt.

JADE

I didn't notice his t-shirt, to be honest.

KARA

(Huffing jokingly)

Well you should have gone to Specsavers then, shouldn't you?

ISAAC laughs at KARA and JADE who are now sissy slapping each other and then breaks up the 'fight' between the two girls by sitting in between them.

ISAAC

(Looking at the departure board)

How long does it take to defrost bloody aeroplane wings in this place then?

KARA

Well this is England, ha ha

ISAAC

(Laughing)

Yeah, I suppose

KARA

(KARA's tummy gurgles and she smiles sheepishly when ISAAC gives her a perplexedlook)

Dammit, I'm hungry again.

ISAAC

So am I. Did you want to go grab a bite to eat then?

KARA

Yeah, ok. Jade, could you keep an eye on the departure board to see if the time goes down on the delay, please?

JADE

Okie dokie. I'll text you if anything happens.

ISAAC and KARA then get up and go find somewhere to eat. Whilst trying to find somewhere to eat, ISAAC asks KARA what music she's into.

INT –CORRIDOR OF RESTAURANTS- DAY

ISAAC

Right, I can see you're into Slipknot and Combichrist, but what other bands are you into?

KARA

Well, I'm also into AC/DC, Rammstein, Stone Sour, Infected Mushroom, Rob Zombie, I used to be into Metallica until they released Lulu with Lou Reed, erm, I'm also into Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden and Vintage Trouble. I also like a bit of classical music too. How about you Isaac?

ISAAC

Funny you should say some of those bands, as I'm also into AC/DC, Rammstein, Black Sabbath and Iron Maiden too.

KARA

Cool beans. Ooh here's somewhere to eat.

KARA points to another burger restaurant and the duo both go and get something to eat. As they're just about to sit down at the table, KARA's phone goes off in her trouser pocket.

KARA

Whoa, I'm vibrating.

ISAAC smirks at KARA when she says that, and KARA pulls out her phone and reads the text JADE has just sent her.

KARA

Jade just said that the delay has been shortened and now we only have an hour to wait.

ISAAC

Ok. Here comes our food. Mm, smells nice.

After eating their burgers, KARA and ISAAC go back down to where JADE is sitting.

INT – IN FRONT OF DEPARTURE BOARD - DAY

KARA

(Sitting next to Jade)

Yum, that burger was delish, even though it cost six quid.

ISAAC

But it was well worth it, I've never had anything as good as that in my life!

KARA

So, which part of New Zealand are you from then Isaac?

ISAAC

Well, I was born in Wellington, but moved to Auckland a few years back, but the place in Australia is more of a holiday home. Where are you two from then?

JADE

We're both from Brighton, which is on the South Coast.

AIRPORT ANNOUNCER

(O.S)

Just to let passenger know, the delay for the 13:50 flight to Sydney, Australia has now been cut again to half an hour.


End file.
